Many bicycles include front derailleurs for shifting or moving the chain from one chain ring to another via a chain guide. The chain often rubs against the chain guide and makes a noise. Accordingly, a need exists for a derailleur with a chain guide that helps reduce the noise made when the chain rubs against the chain guide.